Shadow
by Peppi1502
Summary: InuYasha is a leader of a gang of thieves who plan to steal a famous diamond. Too bad someone is a little bit quicker...


„Meow"

„..."

„Meow"

„Byo-chan, let me sleep. I had a hard night" a raven haired girl said as she tried to get out of her bed.

"You are a real pain in the ass, you know that." 'Stupid cat'. She stayed sitting on her bed and looked at her floor and smiled. There, in a secret compartment, safe and locked was a beautiful diamond which she stole last night. 'It was easier than I thought, those police officers are as stupid as they look'. She took her clothes off and wrapped herself in a towel as she headed for the bathroom, to take her well earned shower.

**In the Takahashi Mansion**

"So InuYasha, when are we going to do it?" a tall, black haired man asked as he entered the room and sat in a black leather chair. He wore black pants and a violet T-Shirt with a matching glove on his right hand.

"Tomorrow, after Midnight, it's too risky to do it sooner" answered InuYasha.

"Apparently, someone thought otherwise". A girl said as she entered the room with a frown on her face. She put her long brown hair in a ponytail and her chocolate coloured eyes were set on the leader of the gang.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Sango?"

"Someone took the diamond right in front of our noses".

"What the fuck! Who could have done THAT!". InuYasha was very surprised. Who besides him could have stolen something so well guarded?

"I saw the tape, but I couldn't identify her. She was disguised."

"She?" InuYasha and Miroku asked at the same time. Miroku was the first to gather his thoughts and asked "How do you know it was a 'she'"

"I'll show you" She put a CD she was holding in the DVD-Player and walked a couple of steps backwards to sit on the table.

"She wears an overall, you can see clearly that she is a woman. She wears a mask so we only know that she has black hair, not that it's much, though."

"Geez, Sango. I don't think there are so many black haired women in Japan" InuYasha stated sarcastically. "Play the CD, I want to see her."

She took the remote controller from the table and pressed play. There was nothing at first, but then you could see a woman in a black overall sneaking slowly and then knocking two guards down.

InuYasha was impressed. "She walks fast and without a sound."

"Well," Miroku said, "we lost a bunch of money."

"I want her in my team." even Miroku was surprised by InuYasha's statement.

"And how do you expect to find her? We don't know anything about her," then he started grinning "except that she has a body of a goddess."

"What did you just say, Houshi?" Sango's brow started twitching.

"My darling, you know you are still my one and only love." His hand seemed to think the same and then…

SMACK!

THUD!

"You deserved that", said InuYasha. "Do you know anything else about her?"

Sango thought for a while and then said "A year ago we got a report about a female thief who robbed some of the rich people on the south side, but she never put her nose in our business so we shrugged that off and forgot about it. If I remember well, one of the witnesses said that she had long black hair and bright blue eyes. She had a mask so he couldn't help us much."

"She can't be THAT good, I mean, she let the cams tape her". Miroku said while scratching his bruised cheek, "she should have shut them off."

"Actually, Miroku" Sango answered "that would be extremely stupid. The cameras cannot be seen, even the guards don't know where they are, there is an alarm that goes off if the cam's are off, even if you shut down the electricity."

"So how did she get to the diamond without getting caught? The surveillance people should have seen her" asked InuYasha. Slowly he really got interested in this woman.

"She simply did the next best thing, she knocked the surveillance guys down."

"But they are at the other end of the building, we wanted to send 2 people, one to kill the idiots and the other to steal the diamond. Did she have a partner?" InuYasha wondered.

"Nope, apparently she was in the building for 2 hours, dressed up as one of the stuck up tour managers, giving orders and such. Then she sneaked up at the surveillance room, did what was needed to be done, changed her clothes and went to steal the jewel but not before knocking every guard unconscious, and tying them up."

"Do you have pictures of her dressed up as a manager?" InuYasha asked.

"They are worthless, she wore a wig and sunglasses, you know, the classics. There isn't one second where you could have seen her face. I have to admit that I'm impressed, she didn't leave one single clue that could have helped us to find her. She's good."

"Then there is only one thing left" said InuYasha "we're going to set up a trap".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is my first story, but please be honest. I accept all types of reviews, tell me what I did wrong,or if I spelled something wrong or something like that.

I'll update in a couple of days, so till then.


End file.
